Coco Near the Fire
by HotPokemorphsForever
Summary: Gina sits outside her house, waiting for her father to come home to enjoy Christmas with them, but he never shows up. Proton would have to try to calm her down and have her, silver, and him to spend a little time with her. I KNOW IT IS A LATE CHRISTMAS FIC. I'M SORRY!


**So, I had a Christmas fic planned out, but never actually posted it. Yes I know it is past Christmas time, but do you think I care? The answer is no people. I don't care. Now without further ado here is my one shot Christmas story. **

**Oh, and before I forget I have to ask this… WHY THE HECK CAN'T I OWN POKEMON?! Anyways, I only own my OC in this. Enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The snow continued to fall to the ground all of that day with a small teenager of a girl sitting, actually sitting, in the snow in a small white dress with her brown hair pulled up into a small ponytail her eyes feeling up with sadness and her body shivered slightly.

"where are you papa?" she whimpered slightly. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stay warm. "you said you were coming home today… just for me… and Silver…" she whispered to herself. "don't tell me you lied to me… again this year…" her voice quieted itself.

'great… I must be going insane…. I'm talking to myself…' she thought still sitting there. Her nose starting to run. 'what do I have to do papa? Do I have to become more violent towards people to see you keep your promises?' she thought to herself.

She didn't her the person walking up behind her and putting her coat around her soldiers until he whispered in her ear.

"Gina, my little snow angel, your going to catch a cold in this weather. You should go inside." She knew it was Proton's voice and a slight blush crossed her cheeks.

She had always loved Proton when she was a child. He would always comfort her when she needed comforting. He always spoke to her about anything ,even if it was something random.

She also loved how her collection of pokemon grew thanks to him. He would always bring her back a pokemon for all the holidays and her birthday, but if she had to choose a favorite one it would be the mew he caught her for her 3rd birthday.

That was the hard part. Her heart fell in love with mew, but her heart was also in love with Proton. If that wasn't enough, her heart also belonged to a third person and he was in the kitchen, cooking Christmas dinner for them.

It was her big brother Silver. Yes she new it was sick, but to be honest with herself she did not care. If someone had a problem with that she would just whip their back to pieces.

She stood up from the ground, holding in tears. "he isn't coming this year either…" she told Proton. He nodded. "I know, but if it helps… I have a gift for you." Her head turned to look at him and he handed her a pokeball.

She took it in her hand for a moment, smiling just slightly. "what pokemon did you catch me this year?" she asked him and he smiled at her. "let it come out and find out yourself."

She sighed, and pushed the button on the pokeball and out came a luvdisk. She blushed even more, but hid it quickly, sounding disappointed a little. "it's a fish."

Proton sighed, ruffling her ponytail some. "you really don't know any myths do you?" he smiled. "I found that just for you… I love you Gina… and I want you to be mine forever, my little snow angel."

Gina blushed, looking into his green eyes. "i-I love you too proton, but I still don't get why you gave me the luvdi—" he caught her off with a small soft kiss to her lips.

"it means your my soul mate… I want you as my soul mate Gina." He whispered softly against her lips.

She stared at him a million thoughts going through her head. "i-I don't know…" was her reply after a bit. "I love you though!" she quickly added when she saw some disappointment in his eyes. "really I do… it's just… I love Silver and Mew… just as much as I love you." She whispered softly, but he heard her.

A small smile of understanding came across Proton's face. "you'll have to choose one of us though, but I won't force you into choosing. That choice is up to you on your own time."

He frowned when she sees Gina's nose start running. "we should get you inside now. I'll go make you some hot coco and start up the fireplace."

Gina nodded and smiled to herself. 'this is why I love you… you never push me around or force me to do anything.' With one look back towards the road she followed Proton into the house.

She sat down in one of the chairs next to the fireplace, watching Proton building the wood up and starting the fire with a match. "now, Gina, I'll be back shortly with some hot coco. Okay?"

She nodded her head and sniffled again. "thanks proton…" He nodded and left the room, leaving Gina alone with her thoughts.

'how do I choose?' was one of her thoughts that troubled her. 'why can't I just have all of you? Isn't that an option even if it seems like I'm a whore?' she wondered.

She jumped slightly when her phone rang loudly. She answered it slowly since it was dad calling. "h-hi dad." She stammered.

The call ended quickly without any I love you's. A small tear finally came down her cheek. 'he's my father and he can't even say he loves his own kids?' she thought 'and he called just to confirm her suspicions of him not coming home for Christmas? Some dad he was.'

She looked up when Proton came in with three cups of hot coco. She raised an eyebrow as if to question who the third cup was for, but she saw Silver walking over right behind him.

"hey… you wouldn't mind if I join you and Proton right?" Gina smiled some and nods. "your allowed to join me anytime big brother."

They all smiled, sitting down at the fireplace, enjoying the quietness and their hot coco.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. Read and review to tell me what you think of it. It was just something to pop into my head. I also have another one-shot idea for a late New Years story.**


End file.
